OSS3E8 Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures!
Plot Ben and Gwen watch a cartoon, Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures!, that stars cartoony versions of Heatblast, Four Arms, and Wildmutt. Ben is not pleased. The Rustbucket has broken down near Planetary Studios, an amusement park. Ben wants to meet Kangaroo Commando, his hero. In the park, he runs into a guy dressed as Handy Buddy, the show's Four Arms. Ben and Gwen see a poster advertising Tim Dean, the show's creator, making an appearance. Ben confronts him, but he denies stealing his characters and Ben is taken away. Ben turns into Heatblast. He sees Kangaroo Commando, apparently in danger. He runs over, saves him, and puts out the fire. The Commando reveals that it was a stunt show. Heatblast tries to light another fire, but fails, and the Commando knocks him away. The Commando, whose real name is Abel North, accuses him of working for Tim Dean. Heatblast and North fight as part of the show. Tim Dean sees it from afar. North defeats Heatblast, who turns back into Ben. Later, Tim Dean comes and accuses North of stealing Fiery Buddy. The two argue. Ben and Gwen go on the Kangaroo Commando ride, which breaks as they ride. The ride is caught by North. Ben turns into Four Arms and saves him from a falling piece of track. North jumps off to save another group of riders, and Four Arms helps. North finds that explosives broke the ride, and finds an animator's glove that may have been used by Tim Dean. Four Arms turns into Ben. North confronts Dean, and reveals explosives behind his curtain. As Dean is being taken away, Gwen says that the glove is right-handed, while Dean is left. North and Dean fight. Stinkfly and Gwen fly around looking for clues. They see North going to his dressing room. Stinkfly turns into Ben and the two fall into a pool. They are chased by a security guard. They run to North's dressing room, where they hear him arguing with himself. They are caught by the security guard. Planetary Studios tries to show a new episode of Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures, but North hanging over a vat of chemicals shows up instead. Ben turns into Wildvine. Wildvine grapples away. Tim Dean runs past and is captured by Kangaroo Commando. Wildvine and Gwen follow the Commando. They arrive at a burning building. Tim Dean is brought out and hung over a vat of chemicals as well. Wildvine saves Dean and Gwen saves North.The building starts to collapse, but Wildvine, Gwen, and the animators escape. They go to the control room, where North's brother, Cain, is. He says that he built everything for the show while Abel North took all of the credit, and that Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures was his idea. He explodes a smoke bomb and escapes, taking Dean and North with him. Wildvine follows. He fights Cain, who grabs North and leaps away. Wildvine saves North and unties him. He then battles Cain before turning back into Ben. North defeats Cain. Cain is arrested and North and Dean reconcile. Max returns and brings Ben figures of the Super Alien Hero Buddies. Characters Characters *Handy Buddy *Fiery Buddy *Doggy Buddy *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Tim Dean *Abel North *Woman *Security Guard *Kid Villains *Bowling Ball Bandit *Gumdrop Wizard *Kitty Litterer *Cain North Aliens *Heatblast *Four Arms *Stinkfly *Wildvine Trivia * This episode was originally season 3 episode 8 before CN delayed the episode Monster Weather, according to Toonzone.net. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes